1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror/comb assembly, and more particularly to a mirror having at least one comb releasably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional desktop mirror 1' having a base 13' so as to be placed onto a flat surface, such as a desktop. A mirror 11' is held by an inner peripheral channel 121' of an outer frame 12', which, in turn, includes two pointless 122' that are rotatably engaged with pivotal holes 131' of the base 13'. Combs are often required when using the desktop mirror 1' for combing hair. As a result, the user must prepare combs and the combs will occupy a certain space on the desktop and thus cause an aesthetically pleasing effect.